callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Renat Asadullin/Архив/2
Black Ops Black Ops тебе попался не палённый, просто игра сильно лагает. Уже есть несколько патчей, попробуй... --'Sasha 097' 08:32, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Ты зачем категории "Погибшие в Третьей мировой войне" поубирал? --'Sasha 097' 08:42, января 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) ну скорее всего это железо слабое 2) потому что не в тему - Аллен погиб до начала войны, а битва с ополченцами в Брзилии - совсем другой конфликт Happy Soldier 09:07, января 3, 2011 (UTC) 1) ну скорее всего это железо слабое А я говорю, игра лагает! В инете об этом вроде есть. Я играю и без патчей, но ты можешь скачать. --'Sasha 097' 11:31, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Нормальная лицензию не лагала, не лагает и не будет лагать (про одиночку). А мультиплеер лагал только в первые несколько дней. И комп у меня не ахти, н на максималках и с максимальным разрешением нет ни единого разрыва. Retard 15:23, января 3, 2011 (UTC) Да, Аллен, ты невъ*бенно крутой. Happy Soldier 17:26, января 3, 2011 (UTC) "В инете есть патчи" - ты на голову ебнулся? это стимовское приложение, все обновления качаются сразу же, по стандарту, никаких патчей искать не надо. на сколько мне изменяет память было 2-3 патча, один восемь метров другой 64, исправляют лаги и возм жность смены команды. Ренат, тебе подсказка: добавь две категории "Новости" и "Новости сообщества" к своему блогу - и будет тебе счастье 80.239.242.21 08:06, января 30, 2011 (UTC) По поводу тематической недели Привет, Ренат. Для Call of Duty: World at War стоит выделять "тематическую неделю" ? Карто 11:46, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Стоит конечно. Мы сейчас как раз решаем, что выбрать Happy Soldier 11:52, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Мы? Карто 11:54, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну я и ты Happy Soldier 11:55, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) А у тебя самого есть идеи? Карто 11:57, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Сначала я хотел создать "Неделю ВС США" ну там про подразделения создавать статьи Happy Soldier 11:59, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) А почему передумал? Карто 12:02, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну ты же предложил неделю зомби Happy Soldier 12:06, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Это так. 5 КоДке вообще больше всего заботы требуют перки. Ты заметил, что там почти и инфы о них нет? Карто 12:10, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) ну ладно Happy Soldier 12:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ренат, ты здесь? Карто 11:36, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) я могу только 1-2 раза в день заходить, и то на пару минут, так что за проектом сами следите Happy Soldier 11:57, февраля 7, 2011 (UTC) Эмм.. а почему ещё 2 неделя стоит? Карто 14:07, февраля 16, 2011 (UTC) ну так это вопрос к администрации, я сам не могу поменять. Happy Soldier 14:21, февраля 16, 2011 (UTC) Предупреждения Ренат, предупреждения имеют право выдавать только администраторы. --'Sasha 097' 13:20, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ну и молодец, господин администратор! Happy Soldier 13:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) Ты крут) Ну во-первых рекомендую подписываться нажатием кнопки "подпись" наверху. А во-вторых не вижу ничего крутого в своём поведении Happy Soldier 14:23, февраля 1, 2011 (UTC) I want to make clear that nobody has a fucking clue about what is going to happen on tuesday. This was my plan and my work. I did that completely alone. Since 1st grade people have been picking on me and I've been a loser... etc. This fucking world don't understand me. If I want to kill I'll kill my enemys!!! I don't see problem in it!!! This is my Live...! YOU WILL DIE NEXT!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME... Говорите пожалуйста на русском - по английски не шарю особо. Happy Soldier 16:01, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) But I can stop you. Всё, заблокировал за угрозы. --Danvintius Bookix 16:04, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) А, я понял - этот член хотел меня убить. Ну да - не впервой, тут таких Кримвер Гиллов до хрена. Happy Soldier 16:06, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Перевод примерно такой: Я хочу ясно дать понять, что ни у кого нет гребаной подсказки о том, что собирается произойти во вторник. Это было моим планом и моей работой. Я сделал это абсолютно один. Так как первосортные люди выбирали меня, и я был проигравшим... и т.д. Этот гребаный мир не понимает меня. Если я захочу, то я убью своих врагов!!! Я не вижу проблемы в этом!!! Это - моя жизнь...! ТЫ УМРЕШЬ СЛЕДУЮЩИМ!!! ВЫ Не МОЖЕТЕ ОСТАНОВИТЬ МЕНЯ... Короче, фигня. Кому-то делать нечего. --Danvintius Bookix 16:11, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Ну да как всегда. Happy Soldier 16:12, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) А еслі точно и без переводчика.: Ты откуда Гилла знаешь?... Ну насколько я перевел тут че-то вроде: Я хочу сделать чище хэтих придурков и раскрою, что произайдет во вторник. Это был мой план и моя работа Я типа все создал сам. Типа надо мной все издевались с первого класса и он был лузером. Этот матерное слово мир не понимает его Если он хочет убить то убьет своих врагов он не видит проблемы в этом. Это его жизнь. Потом типа ТЫ УМРЕШЬ СЛЕДУЮЩИМ И Вы не сможете остоновить меня." Вроде все.=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:20, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Про Гилла из Википедии прочитал и потом ещё вспомнил про него, когла увидел на твоей странице. Happy Soldier 16:22, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) удадай кто в вікіпедіі статью создал:))) =PRAVEDNIK 96 16:28, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Слыште люди этот придурок в английской википедии тоже написал свепослание. Только англечане этому серьезнее относятся=PRAVEDNIK 96 16:35, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) хрен с ним - забанили и всё. Просто придурок-малолетка, который нефиг делать Happy Soldier 16:56, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) Вообще из всехшутеров Гилл самый тупой т а к сказать. Он устроил расстрел ради удавольствия и развлечения, а у остальных были причины.=PRAVEDNIK 96 18:00, февраля 21, 2011 (UTC) My Gothic Princess Leaves a Trail of Tears God has forsaken her God will pay Блин достали, валите нахер отсюда, тупые долботрясы! Happy Soldier 13:53, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Я его забанил. Ренат, ты уверен, что у персонажей из Call of Duty, про которых ты пишешь, не меняется каждый раз фамилия? Если меняется, то получишь выговор, так как придётся всё переименовывать / удалять. И почему ты называешь деревню Сент-Мер-Эглиз Даунвиллем? С ума сойти... --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 15:08, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ну сам проверь Happy Soldier 09:29, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) Я частично проверил: где-то меняется, где-то нет... Непонятно. P.S. Сегодня ровно год, как я здесь зарегистрирован. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 10:40, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) Да он ничего обидного не писал... Он написал: " Моя готическая принцесса оставляет след из слез Бог бросел ее Бог будет платить"=PRAVEDNIK 96 17:31, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) А какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Happy Soldier 09:29, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) А нечего флудить. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 22:28, февраля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ренат не знаю. Может он хотел чтоб вы подумали на меня... Потому что только у меня есть Gothic Princess=PRAVEDNIK 96 12:39, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) "Я не голосовал" Ренат, ты уверен? На всякий случай, смени пароль от аккаунта и мыла к нему. Не хватало сообществу новых конфликтов. Если, что - извини, твой голос на этом голосовании не будет засчитан, как и мой IDDQD IDDQD 18:53, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) Скриншоты Хватит уже менять скрины! И старайся делать нормальные скрины, а не смешные! --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 20:51, марта 3, 2011 (UTC) Меня достали твои капризы! Вечно тебе что то не нравится, и из-за тебя все протится. Теперь я понимаю, почему Праведник и другие протестовали против тебя. Корче, меня достала эта фигня. Встретимся в аду Happy Soldier 08:58, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) Да ты меняешь и меняешь, меняешь и меняешь, ужас просто. --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 09:06, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) Категории Не забывай создавать категории, а не просто [[]]писать название! --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] Sasha 097 09:17, марта 7, 2011 (UTC) Что ха фигня, почему меня нет в создателях "Знайте ли вы, что...." (47). Я добавил факт про зомби-карты на DS! Nikita9130 10:48, апреля 7, 2011 (UTC) хорошо, хорошо щас исправим. Happy Soldier 11:11, апреля 7, 2011 (UTC) Ренат а че ты его зачеркнул в смысле "Великого админа"?=PRAVEDNIK 96 13:59, апреля 10, 2011 (UTC) Активность = 0. Если нет, то сам зайдёт и уберёт зачёркивание. Happy Soldier 15:18, апреля 10, 2011 (UTC) Ясно=PRAVEDNIK 96 17:36, апреля 10, 2011 (UTC) Обиделся как всегда нач что-то=PRAVEDNIK 96 17:42, апреля 10, 2011 (UTC) Как те терракты? кстати нужно расписать в статье про терракт в аэропорту Захаева вооружение и снасти... как [1] =PRAVEDNIK 96 13:52, апреля 19, 2011 (UTC) пока у меня в планах развивать раздел Call of Duty 3, расписать ты можешь, ты ведь разбираешся во всём этом аэропортшутинге и т.д. Happy Soldier 13:56, апреля 19, 2011 (UTC) Я и собирался как раз:))=PRAVEDNIK 96 14:06, апреля 19, 2011 (UTC) Теперь можешь глянуть я закончил=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:03, апреля 19, 2011 (UTC) Яростно просил шаб, а сам им и не пользуется.... Уже в которой статье ты его пропускаешь? IDDQD IDDQD 13:10, апреля 21, 2011 (UTC) Ag048 реально нужно банить: уже несколько раз говорил ему ставить пробел после запятых и точек, а ему все пофиг... Bogdan 96 14:41, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) я уже отправил запрос Максу. Пусть денёчек посидит в бане, может одумается Happy Soldier 14:45, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Бан уже в силе? Думаю одного дня будет мало... Bogdan 96 14:50, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) нет ещё я написал Максу, а уж он сам решит что делать Happy Soldier 14:55, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) На счет Аллена. Англечане написали 1994=PRAVEDNIK 96 13:49, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) не знаю доказательств нет а пиндосам я не верю Happy Soldier 13:53, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Если русские не могут достичь такких же результатом то это совчем не значит, что АНГЛЕЧАНЕ пиндосы...А на счет американцев согласен.=PRAVEDNIK 96 13:56, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) большинство там торчащих это янки, ну их в народе называют пиндосами. Happy Soldier 14:01, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ну там еще Канадцы есть и англичане. Но в большинстве да. Американцы=PRAVEDNIK 96 14:07, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ренат. Макс сказал чтобы следующий раз ты ему лично писал по выпускам=PRAVEDNIK 96 19:27, апреля 27, 2011 (UTC) IDDQD уважаемый человек вот что думаю - пусть повисит... вторую вешать не стал, хотя надо. Блин, шаб то ещё требовательный IDDQD IDDQD 13:13, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) наконец то правила заработали. А это за луркоёба или ещё чего либо? Happy Soldier 13:52, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) Не хотел бы поработать над новой BiA викиhttp://ru.brothersinarms.wikia.com? --Bogdan;Поговорить 15:22, мая 10, 2011 (UTC) может на днях зайду и чего нибудь залью там. Happy Soldier 15:23, мая 10, 2011 (UTC) ОК --Bogdan;Поговорить 15:24, мая 10, 2011 (UTC) Свыше сообщили… …что ты собираешься отнять у меня единственное более-менее значимое звание. Не выйдет, не надейся: я был, есть и буду главным клоуном сообщества retard 17:06, мая 15, 2011 (UTC) Ретрад, ты просто жалок. Что ты возишся с этим званием? Если хочешь быть шутом, будь им - я тебе не могу воспрепятствовать. Happy Soldier 01:35, мая 16, 2011 (UTC) Лучше добейся чего нибудь более крутого, чем шутник без шуток. Happy Soldier 07:38, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) Рамсы попутал?! retard 12:06, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) что такое рамсы? Happy Soldier 12:08, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) Созданные статьи Создали статьи: Диверсия, Захват флага (которую я сам и делал) , Старая школа, Бомба, Командый бой, Штаб, Первенство и... Каждый за себя. Перестелка, там список статей с таким названием. Ставки не считаются, они раньше были сделаны. Вот шаб, короче. Карто;Talk 06:44, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) имхо, без меня тут вряд ли додумались бы сделать эти статьи. Хотя, думаю у всех были мыстли по этому поводу. Карто;Talk 06:46, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) спасибо Happy Soldier 06:59, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Не за что. Карто;Talk 10:09, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Ренат, можешь откатить вот здесь? --Bogdan;Talk 15:25, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Я уже откатил. --Danvintius Bookix 15:27, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Загляни на Call of Duty Wiki:Кандидаты на должности, проголосуй за или против. --Danvintius Bookix 16:18, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) я не обязан голосовать Happy Soldier 16:25, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Хех) я тоже голосовать нехочу. Карто;Talk 14:34, мая 26, 2011 (UTC) Ну и не голосуй...Это ж не приказ. --Danvintius Bookix 11:35, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Техника Урал-4320, БМП-2, Т-34, Зодиак, Снегоход. Всё, что нашел. --Карто 07:42, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Отсутствие? *Ренат, твоё отсутствие - это протест против Пейв Лоу и Харриера? Зайди на Форум:Опрос. --Danvintius Bookix 16:05, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) *нет, это чисто технические проблемы. С заврашнего дня продолжу задротствовать. Happy Soldier 07:07, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Никто не обращал внимания Файл:Ghost or not.jpgТут аноним намекнул, что в трейлере можно заметить Гоуста . Данный момент просмотрел, отснял, скрин справа. Это он? Я чего пишу: мне нужно знать, имеет ли смысл вообще проходить кампанию MW3, если там вдруг окажется Гоуст? retard 16:41, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Я считаю что нет - черепушка то белая должна просвечивать в темноте, а тут просто тёмная маска. Да и IW не дураки Happy Soldier 16:44, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Крестовый поход Некий Happy Soldier направил меня сюда и сказал, что ты готов к крестовом походу. Ты действительно готов? Или нет? Ну вот какого ж хрена бл*дь вы удалили половину всех персонажей из UO по заказу какого то хренадёра, который в этом самом UO ничего всё равно не смыслит?!! Давайте тогда удалим Мита, Ройса, Невского и других таких же?! Я между прочим все эти статьи писал -ну и что что маловажные - так ведь в англ-вики же есть!!!! Я столько часов потратил на это, а вы всё на х*й удалили! Давайте может оставим только страницу Прайса, МакТавиша и Гоуста? Happy Soldier 13:06, апреля 1, 2011 (UTC) retard 09:17, июня 1, 2011 (UTC) Да я читал - вообще то это не "крестовый поход" а операция "прорыв и зачистка". Что ж я не против, но мне нужен карт-бланш. Happy Soldier 10:10, июня 1, 2011 (UTC) Исход По собственному желанию. retard 16:22, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) Что за херню ты мне пишешь?! Я и так не в настроении на твои тупые игры Happy Soldier 16:24, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) Предупреждение --Danvintius Bookix 16:42, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) мне плевать. он и есть козлина. Happy Soldier 16:43, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) А если для меня это не оскорбление, то всё равно идёт предупреждение сказавшему? retard 16:44, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) Если не оскорбление, банить в следующий раз не будем. --Danvintius Bookix 16:48, июня 2, 2011 (UTC) А что там прект "Статья месяца"? Забыл? --ZanoBrow;Talk 06:38, июня 4, 2011 (UTC) Хорош участник. Второе предупреждение стёр самостоятельно. Молодец! IDDQD 07:46, июня 4, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо! Но я его стёр потому что бесило ужасно. Sgt.Lovejoy 14:55, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) Статус Ты не хотел бы стать лейтенантом откатчиком? Happy Soldier 11:00, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) Эм... а что это будет означать? --Карто 11:11, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) ты можешь удалять нежелательные вклады на страницах одним нажатием. Happy Soldier 11:22, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) Ясно. В принципе, могу стать, если не помешает то, что я мало активен. axe-Rohan 11:26, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, снимать твою кандидатуру в админы? --Danvintius Bookix 16:55, июня 9, 2011 (UTC) ну вряд ли кто нибудь проголосует. Снимай. Happy Soldier 16:57, июня 9, 2011 (UTC) Пара вопросов *''После уничтожения опоры ЛЭП Гас кислотным баллончиком вырежет проем в проволочной сетке, пролезть в него быстрее Гаса невозможно, даже если вы стояли перед ним. '' Второй раз - не Гас, поскольку он барахтается на земле, а Григгс пролезает первым... и вообще можно вроде первым даже пролезть... *''До подрыва ЛЭП пролетают два вертолёта - невозможно обратить их внимание на себя, хоть Прайс и командует, чтобы команда спряталась в траве.'' Это правда... фигачил с нубомёта - реакции ноль... Стоит обсуждать? IDDQD 20:06, июня 10, 2011 (UTC) Помоему там был Гас, но если не прав- можете поправить, относительно вертов - данный факт уже был в ''Файл:Callofduty4modernwarfare130.jpg''Happy Soldier 05:22, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) А ты был прав - Григгс заходит первый. Happy Soldier 05:54, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) Дубль? хм.. пора прекратить читать по-диагонали... IDDQD 16:02, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) Так что ты там хотел сказать? --Danvintius Bookix 17:09, июня 13, 2011 (UTC) проехали Sgt.Lovejoy 17:12, июня 13, 2011 (UTC) ДР С днем рождения Ренат!=PRAVEDNIK 96 04:08, июня 15, 2011 (UTC)с спасибо. А откуда ты знаешь? Sgt.Lovejoy 04:24, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) Да, с днюхой! --ZanoBrow;Talk 09:41, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) Благордарствую Sgt.Lovejoy 09:47, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) У тя ж раньше написано было:)=PRAVEDNIK 96 15:52, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) С ДР. Да, это не только через историю можно посмотреть, но и в "известных данных об участниках". 16:13, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) Вот чёрт. А я везде было свою дату убрал и в конте и в аське. Хотел узнать, сколько людей поздравят без напоминающего сообщения) Sgt.Lovejoy 16:18, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) :Можешь начинать с ненавистного ублюдка. а так - с Днём Рожденья IDDQD 20:13, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям. С днём рождения! --Danvintius Bookix 16:22, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) Да я и сам прокололся. Нигде никогда не вывешивал, даже не припомню, как на викию дата попала. retard 16:25, июня 15, 2011 (UTC) С прошедшим Ренат извини что не поздравил вовремяТимур Дзахоев 08:05, июня 17, 2011 (UTC) да ничего. Лучше поздно, чем никогда)) Sgt.Lovejoy 08:11, июня 17, 2011 (UTC) спасибо, Дэн очень приятно))) Lovejoy 17:33, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Как в прежние времена Отличная работа, минимум троих накрыл! retard 19:11, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо, я рад что три предупреждения убрал со своей страницы Lovejoy 06:02, июня 25, 2011 (UTC) Тематическая неделя Готовь название ачивок к новой тематической недели. retard 22:13, июня 24, 2011 (UTC) Будет сделанно, результаты пришлю Максюшеньке Lovejoy 06:06, июня 25, 2011 (UTC) |- |- | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-deletedline"|